


Girl Talk

by battle_cat



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consent and Negotiation, F/M, Ficlet, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable is curious about Max and Furiosa's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

They are reconciling the trade books. Furiosa knows the lists by heart and can instantly tell if they’ve been shorted on something, but Capable is better at reading and can do maths without counting on her fingers. It goes three times faster when they do it together.

They are almost finished when Capable says, “Can I ask you something?” And there’s something in the tentative way she says it that makes Furiosa look up.

“What?”

Capable is busy studying a column they’ve already finished. “I saw you and Max in the garden last night.”

Oh.

“I didn’t mean to,” she adds quickly. “The baby…sometimes when she won’t sleep I take her up there. She likes the green. I know I shouldn’t have—it’s just—I heard you, and you didn’t see me, and…I was curious.” She blushes.

“It’s okay,” Furiosa says, but Capable still has a wrinkle in her forehead.

“You—he—” She bites her lip, her brow furrowing even more. “You let him hold you down.”

_Oh._

She had.

“He wasn’t hurting me.”

Well…that is not _exactly_ true…but she figures the simpler explanation is better.

“He had his arm around your throat.”

Only until she’d become distracted enough by…other sensations to stop fighting.

“Sometimes I like that.”

“It certainly sounded like you did.”

They had chosen the garden, after all, because she was tired of trying to be quiet in her room.

Capable’s cheeks are still flushed but Furiosa can see the confusion on her face. “But… _why_?”

She shrugs. “Sometimes it’s nice to let someone else be in control. Someone you trust.”

“Wouldn’t think… _you_ would…”

“Me either. But I do.” She knows what pleases her and has given up on thinking too deeply about it.

“Doesn’t it scare you?”

“He knows what I like. And if I don’t like something, I can tell him and he’ll stop.”

“But…how do you _know_ he’ll stop?”

Because of that one time, when his hand on the back of her neck pressing her into the sheets had suddenly been exactly the wrong thing, even though it had been fine the time before, when he had rolled off her the moment she had said stop, sat patiently for the minutes in which she hadn’t let him touch her, until she controlled the shaking herself, and then eased her into his arms for the time it took her heart to stop pounding after that.

“Because that’s just what you _do_. If your partner says stop, you stop.”

Capable is silent for a moment, chewing on the end of her pencil. “I don’t think I would like it like that, the way you do it,” she says softly.

“You’re not required to.”

She flips idly to the next page in the ledger. “Don’t think I would mind being on top, though. That seems like it could be fun.”


End file.
